The Fire Mamodo Adventures of Travis and Tiko
by Connor Kent
Summary: Jason When Travis meet's a mamodo of fire things start to heat up. Literally. See Red Pandas and Black and White Fire for the newer/edited/ better written version of the story. Complete.
1. A New Friendship Erupts

I don't think enough people are reading the first chap, which

was the other story so I'm just rewriting the first chap. Enjoy! Please review.

"Hey Travis pass the ball over here!" yelled my brother from up the soccer field. It was the soccer finals of 8th grade. I kept on seeing a little kid on the sidelines. It was starting to creep me out a little bit.

"Tyler! Go down field!" Tyler and I were called the dynamic duo of soccer because no team was ever able to defeat us while we played. We also did gymnastics so we could flip and all that jazz. I kicked the ball at a point where it flew forward and the opposite team had created a wall. Why I don't know? Then I grabbed the ball in between and jumped and did a misty flip and then in mid air I passed to Tyler. (The crowd screamed and shouted yelling things that made Tyler and me so confident). Tyler jumped for it a slammed his head against it and the ball went across about 10 yards and right before it went in to the goal the goalie tripped. Tyler wanted to show off, so before he kicked it in he stopped it right before the goalie and said,

"Come on. Try and get it."

The goalie reached for it as strong and fast as he could but still wasn't good enough. He kicked it into the air and headed it in. Whistle blows

We won the game. When I got back to the bench I saw the little kid. He was about up to my waist but looked older for his age. He was wearing a red shirt with a orange, yellow and red fire emblem on it. Around his neck was a necklace that looked like it had a ruby on it shaped like fire. It almost looked like wind was blowing in it. He was wearing winter red gloves with orange stripes. His shorts were yellow with an orange stripe going down the middle from the top. He had dirty blonde hair. His skin looked like a pretty decent tan. He also had a yellow backpack on that had a flap so rain couldn't get in. I walked up to him.

I bent down and said "Hi, I saw you watching the game all by yourself. Did you lose your parents?"

He replied in a high but average voice "I…I don't have any parents…"

I went red just like his shirt and gasped. "Oh… I'm so sorry. Come on. You can come home with me. My parents went on a vacation for a few months. You can come home with me."

He made a happy smirk on is face and he looked like he had an idea of some sort.

I gave him a funny look and laughed.

"Th…th…Thank you."

**3 hours later**

We went back to my house. I gave Tiko what to him was a feast. He just wouldn't stop eating. How could a kid have such a big appetite? He went to the bathroom and took a shower. As he was doing that and was cleaning out his backpack which really only had a change of clothes and an orange book. I was looking through the book and I couldn't read any of the blue letters. Than I came to one of the first pages and was able to read the red letters only. How was this possible?

When Tiko walked into the room I asked, "Hey Tiko, what is Shakai!Ahh!"

I ducked because flames just blasted out Tiko's mouth. I looked at him in horror and backed away and then I blanked out.

I awoke to see Tiko right on top of me with a ice pack trying to wake me up.

"Phew. I just had the wildest dream that you shot flames out of your mouth. Some nightmare, right?" I said.

"That wasn't a dream Travis." Replied Tiko

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Sit up for what I'm about to tell you Travis because it might change your life."

He had a very serious look on so I was respectful and listened.

"I am what's called a mamodo. I am from another world. Every 10 years 100 mamodo's are chosen to battle to decide who will become the king or queen. We eeach have a spell book which chooses someone and enables them to read it. As the mamodo get's more powerful more red letters will appear and stronger spells will open, though if anyone ever burns the book I will be sent back to other mamodo world. The book has chosen you. So now I'm asking you…will you help me?"

I looked at him and hugged him.

"Tiko, why wouldn't I?"

"Thanks Travis."

An explosion happens outside

We went right outside the window onto the mini porch.

Across the street was what looked like a clown mamodo and a magician as he book holder.

"So! We hear a new mamodo is in town!" he said this in a thick Italian accent. "Either surrender your book or face utter destruction!"

I looked at Tiko and smiled. He smiled back. Then I picked him up and put him on my back and then grabbed the gutter and slid down. I got up to the edge of the street and put Tiko down next to me.

I shot my hand and pointed to him. Again I smiled at Tiko and looked back at the clown mamodo and magician and said.

"GET READY TO BATTLE! BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Remember that this was a rewrite of the first chap. The next chap is going to be really intense. Hehe. Couldn't help the cliffhanger.


	2. The First Battle

Hey guys and girls! Sorry that those 2 extra chapters got added by accident

This is the 2nd chap. PLEASE REVIEW.

TIKOTIKOTIKOTIKOTIKOTIKOTIKOTIKOTIKOTIKOTIKOTIKOTIKOTIKOTIKO

I held the orange spell book open in my hand waiting for the first attack.

"ZUKKO!" yelled the magician.

The clown mamodos fingers turned into knives and his arms stretched at us.

I grabbed Tiko and jumped out of the way!

Then as we were in mid-air the magician yelled "SENTAI!"

Then the knives shot out of the hands and acted as heat seekers trying to catch up to us and kill us.

When we were about 10 yards from the heat seekers and turned around dropped Tiko and screamed "SHAKAI!" Then a massive flamethrower and they blew up the knives so they must have been some sort of bomb.

"When friendship is in place nothing can beat us!" I yelled.

Then a red aurora appeared around Tiko and then more blue letters in my book appeared.

"Quickly! Use the next spell!"

Though the magician yelled before me "Sentai Tongo"

The hands on the clown grew so enormous size and shot at us.

"RISHAI!" I yelled and a giant magma ball spurted out of Tiko's mouth and melted the hands.

"Rishai, rishai, rishai." I said this more softer so the magma balls would act more like darts to scare them away.

The magician dropped the purple book and ran. The clown mamodo grabbed the book and chased after his spell caster.

"We did it Tiko! We beat our first mamodo!" The red aurora appeared around Tiko again and the 3rd spell awaits us.


	3. The unstoppable Mamodo

3rd Chap

Sorry guys. I'm sort of new to fanfiction so by accident I put the 2nd chap as a different story. So I'm just gonna continue off from the 2nd chap. I loved the reviews. Keep them coming. Lol



An hour after the mamodo battle.

After we had left the battle we left a bit of a mess and the next-door neighbor thought aliens were invading so she called the police and the fire department. So we really decided not to stick around.

We went to the ice cream shop to celebrate since Toki never had had ice cream before. It was funny because instead of using a spoon he used his hands and when that didn't work he tried using a straw. This was getting a little to funny so I paid for the ice cream and we left

"So…Do you have any mamodo friends on Earth?" I asked

"Oh yea. Absolutely. But I'm not sure if there still here. I'm remembering back on the mamodo world my two best friends Zatch, Kalulu and me use to fight side by side when ever bullies tried to pick on us."

"Wow. That world sounds a lot like Earth. Except for the fact that you can absolutely bend the laws of physics it's pretty much the same."

"You see Travis, Zatch, Kalulu and me hated the fact that mamodos were sent to Earth to fight and see who the winner was. We hated it. It was our goal for one us to become the mamodo king or queen and put an end to this madness. I do know though. Though I have seen deadly things that mamodos can do. I've seen many mamodo battles and what happens when the book is burned. Its sick Travis. If I…No When I become mamodo king this madness stops!"

"Well that can't be true since my mamodo we'll be the king!" said a voice.

We spun around to another mamodo team. The spell caster was wearing a brown tang top with the words "Rot in Hell" on it. He had a spiky mohawk and his skin was white. His was wearing extremely baggy pants and it looked like he was about to trip. His mamodo was Tiko's height and was wearing a brown T-Shirt with a strange shaped rock on it. He had brown jeans on and his skin color was black. He had two lines running down his face from his eyes (like Zatch) though Tiko didn't have that.

"Are you like totally ready to face like the mad boys in da hood! Oh and intro. This is Sikey"

"I'm just speechless. Why would you think your gonna win."

"You are like a radical LOSER! RESHUN!"

A brown light appeared around Sikey and the ground shook hard. Tiko and I had both fallen to the ground and then he yelled "MIKAI"

Sand shot out of Sikey's mouth and it was blinding us. There was a sandstorm around us we couldn't see anything.

"TENKO!" Out of nowhere a rock was ended toward us at amazing speeds. I grabbed Tiko and jumped out of the way. Then the sand storm cleared. The road had totally been wrecked.

"So, either surrender the radical book or die!" yelled the mohawk dude. We didn't say anything. "Suit yourself little man." He said. "MIKAI!"

I though "Wait that's it!" "SHAKAI!" And the huge flamethrower came out of Tikos' mouth and before the sand hit us and then it created a glass wall. I saw the 2 figures of the mohawk man and Sikey.

"Little dudes. How dumb are you!" yelled the mohawk man "TENKO!" Then a giant rock smashed the glass wall and the glass shards came out at us. I jumped I front of Tiko to shield him since he was more important. I saw tears in Tikos' eyes and again the red aurora appeared. There were now four spells we had and I hadn't even used the 3rd one yet but there couldn't have been a better time to use it.

"Azarath!" And Tiko looked stronger so then I yelled

"AZARATH SUNTI!" Tiko then had his hands on fire and shot fire blasts out of them protecting us from the glass shards.

"Fire blasts won't protect you for long!"

Then Tiko had a blast from the past. He had faced this mamodo before and the only way he could defeat him was with Zatch or Kalulu.

"TRAVIS! WE NEED TO RETREAT! HE'S TOO POWERFUL! I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE!" Yelled Tiko from up ahead.

"COME ON TIKO! BEFORE THEY SEE! LETS GO!"

We ran about 4 miles I think before we stopped.

"He…He…The only way… we can…defeat…them… is with the…combined…power of Zatch…or Kalulu" he said catching his breath every 3 seconds.

"Ok Tiko…Lets go find them…" I said

End of chap 3



So how'd you like it


	4. An Old Friend and a New Awakening

Sorry I took so long to write the new chap. I was waiting for some reviews. Sorry I couldn't publish this chap but fan-fiction made me wait another 7 days before I could publish anything.

(Narrator)

3 days after the mamodo battle with the ground mamodo…after they had had that terrible fight they almost BOTH died in they ran to the hospital. Travis broke his right wrist and Tiko was a little shook up. Tiko had really bad bruises from all those blasts. Travis started thinking a little more about this mamodo thing…

"I wonder…maybe I really should give Tiko to a orphanage… I can't see him get hurt…No! I can't! I made a promise to Tiko to help him put a stop to this madness. Even if I have to sacrifice myself… Tiko is still a little kid and has a lot to learn about Earth." Travis thought all this.

Tiko walks in the room with a bathing suit on and had just taken a nice **hot** bath.

"Wow! That felt great!" said Tiko with joy. "I should do that more often! Hehe."

I laughed "I'm glad your happy Tiko. Umm…Tiko I need to go to school Monday. When I met you it was Thursday and that were the day we had fought both mamodo battles. It was vacation Friday so tomorrow I need to go back to school. I was just checking that if that would be ok with you."

Tiko had no idea what school was I guessed. How would I explain school?

"Well… school is a place where kids like me go to learn new things about our surroundings. Its very boring but I have to go. There is one kid that doesn't though. Some kid named Kyo Takamine. He's smarter than all the kids combined and the teachers! I used to talk to him when we were little and we actually used to be really good friends. Though I moved on to sports and he moved onto smarts."

"Well it sounds to me as if I've got to get you to be friends again." Said Tiko with a smirk on his face.

"No way! He embarrassed me in front of the whole school! Do you know how humiliating that is?"

Flashback when they were in 6th grade----

We were at the auditorium doing a practice for the math final.

"Ok Mr. Izumi. The category is Trigonometry. Get out your calculator. Answer this question on the board…"The teacher said. I didn't have a clue of what it was. Math was my worse subject. "Mr. Izumi… Were waiting…"

Then the silence got broke off by my ex best friend Kyo.

"The obvious answer is 6.24. Only an idiot couldn't get that. Oh I mean…" Said Kyo

I shot a deadly look at him. Everyone in the room was laughing at me because I was probably the only one that didn't know the answer to the problem and everyone knew that Kyo and I were really good friends. My so-called "friend" just called me an idiot in front of the whole class. Before he could say sorry I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the auditorium. I was drenched in tears. For the next month in school everyone called me the idiot.

Back to reality-

Tiko smacked me on the face "Are you there?"

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You were staring off into space and I thought some alien took over your body!" Tiko replied

"Ok… There's no such thing as aliens Tiko. And please don't slap me again. That kinda hurt."

"Really! My powers must be getting stronger. That Azarath spelled must not have come off yet." Said Tiko with excitement.

"Travis are you here? Who are you talking too?" yelled Tyler from the front hall.

He came in the room looking at Tiko and gasped.

"Is that…A…Mamodo?"

BRAIN FART! HOW DID TYLER KNOW WHAT A MAMODO IS?

End of 4th chap.


	5. The Clash of the Twins

I hate to leave that cliffhanger. That was a funny review. You were all dying to know what happens next. You're about to find out.

Tyler was in shock. "How…how…is…you have a mamodo?"

Reality Check. How did Tyler know what a mamodo was. Did he have one?

"Tyler, I can explain… wait a minute…I'm asking the questions here? How do you know what a mamodo is?"

"Hehe…there's a funny story about that," replied Tyler

Then walked in a mamodo that looked exactly like Tiko except was blue and was a girl. She was wearing a regular blue shirt with a wave on it and a necklace that had a sapphire is what it looked like. She had blonde hair and it was all blue and the tips of the hair. She wore blue jeans. She also and some sort of water holder. Now she was scared and was puzzled and hid behind Tyler, grabbing his leg.

"You have a water mamodo? That's so cool! We can battle together!" I said

"You don't get it, do you Travis? You have a mamodo, I have a mamodo…You know what we will eventually have to do." Said Tyler in a confident voice

"What kind of game do you think this is Tyler? We both finally have a chance to be unstoppable and now your all against me! Don't get one my bad side Tyler!" I said this right in front of his face.

"DON'T YELL AT ME TRAVIS! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD! WE JUST GOT BEAT BY SOME GROUND MAMODO AND WE ALMOST GOT KILLED! IF WE HAVE TO BEAT YOU TO GET STRONGER SO BE IT!" Said Tyler at the top of his voice.

"Back off before I break your nose Tyler." I said softly trying not to act to act to tough yet. "I can't believe you Tyler. We can fight side by side. What's wrong with you!" I said. "I can tell you one thing. This DUO IS NO MORE!" I started getting angry. What was Tyler thinking? Why did he want to kill me?

"Tyler you better back off!" I said poking him in the chest "We can easily wipe the floor with you. Don't get on my bad side!"

"That's it! LAKEEN!" he yelled

Water blasted out of the holder and flew me across the room.

"Mother !$#&" "Lets take this outside because your about to turn 3rd world ugly!"

We ran outside to the park across the street by the first mamodo battle I had with that clown.

"Tyler! I don't know whats gotten into you! But you about to experience real mamodo power!"


	6. Tiko's Friends

By the way. Tyler's mamodo's name is Shami(Sha-me)

Kyo was walking down the street and then heard someone yell 

"_Rishai!" and then a explosion happened._

"_huh? What was that?" asked Zatch._

"_Come on Zatch! That sounded like a spell!" replied Kyo when he was already running 10 yards in front of Zatch. _

_Kyo literally slid sideways facing the mamodo "battle field". _

_Kyo pointed at Shami and yelled "ZAKARE!" and then a giant thunderball blasted out of Zatch's mouth. "We've go to stop them Zatch! Wait! Is that Travis?"_

Point of view from Travis

huh? Was that Kyo?

Another mamodo came. This was so weird. A 3-way battle. Wait a minute! That was Kyo with that thunder mamodo. "Kyo! Wait! Stop! Its me Travis!"

Too late

"Zakare!" he yelled. And Tiko and I flew back and crashed into a tree.

Yea. Ow is right. I barely got up when Kyo sent tons of Zakare blasts. And had to jump out of the way really fast and Tiko grabbed on to my leg and we flew to the side again. Though there was a up side to this. A red aurora appeared around Tiko and I yelled the next spell.

"ZANTAI!" and Tiko started running super fast and he was able to lend me his speed so I was able to keep up. Then as we were dodging the blasts we finally were right in front of them and I yelled… "RISHAI!" and the fire shot them into the ground.

"Kyo stop this! Its me Travis!"

He looked and me and realized I wasn't lying.

"Travis? Hey wait a second. Where did that other kid go?"

He was right. Tyler must've left while Kyo was ZAKARING ME TO DEATH.

"Your right. Where is he? That was my brother Tyler. I mean, he just found out that I had a mamodo and he tried to kill me. Anyways, this is so cool! But please please please please please Kyo. I really don't want to battle."

Meanwhile Tiko's face lit bright and he had the biggest smile on his face I had ever seen.

"ZATCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY LUCK! ITS YOU! ITS REALLY YOU!" yelled Tiko.

"Huh? Who are you? Do I know you?" asked Zatch looking very puzzled.

Tiko's point of view

Why doesn't he remember me?

"Zatch, it's me Tiko. Your best friend on the mamodo world. Are you ok?" I asked

"Zatch lossed his memory Tiko. He didn't even remember Kalulu…" said Kyo in a depressed.

"Wheres Kalulu!" I asked in a excited voice.

"Sadly we had to burn her book because her bad side was too powerful and she really wanted us to do it." Replied Kyo

"oh…"

Then I caught something at the corner of my eye. It looked like someone was watching us. I barely saw them hide again.

Then Shami and Tyler jumped out from behind the tree and yelled…

"TILAKO!" and then a steel hard piece of ice shot at us. It must have been 12 feet long and 3 feet high.

"Rashield!" yelled Kyo and a big shield protected us and then the ice crystal shot back at Tyler. Not in time though."

"Toonyer!" yelled Tyler and they transported. I don't know where but I will find out…

To be continued…

Please review… Sorry I tried not to make this a cliffhanger. There is going to be a new conflict in the next chap


	7. The Vision

Ok. This is the intense chapter I was talking about. This chap also ties in with the new summary I wrote. Enjoy! This time I'll try not to make a cliffhanger. Also for everyone the show Zatch Bell isn't going to be about Zatch all the time. IT will also be about Sherri because I saw the Japanese episodes.

Tiko and me slept at Kyo's because we were a bit scared to go home incase Tyler decided to return. In the morning Kyo's mom was being really nice. She knew a little bit about the whole mamodo thing. So she was acting like a mother to me. We were exchanging our mamodo stories. I was telling him about Sikey the ground mamodo and he was telling me about a girl named Sherri with a darkness mamodo. We were already best friends again.

We took Zatch and Tiko to the park and showed them a little secret hideout in a tree (sort of like the Peter Pan tree except a lot smaller.) It had a couch, which we had to dust off. There was also a drink holder that we stocked drinks with that day. We brought a lot of food for them. We figured that Tiko could remind Zatch of a lot that he forgot.

When we were going to school we were talking about how to control Tyler. Tyler wasn't in school that day. When we were walking towards the park we heard a big bang (not the universe exploding. More like a tree.). We sprinted toward the tree we left Tiko and Zatch in. The tree wasn't there because it had just exploded into a million pieces right before our eyes! Luckily they weren't in the tree. A psychic mamodo was using telekinetic powers to throw them up in the air and try to actually kill them! As apposed to just burning the books.

"hmm. You four are an odd couple. Let's take a look into the future. Shall we." Said the mamodo

Then it was like I was seeing what the psychic mamodo was seeing. I saw Tyler, Kyo and me with Zatch Tiko and Shami. We were all what looked like in a volcano. Lava was spitting out of the volcano. We looked like we were going to fight to the finish. Until the most powerful attacks of all mamodos. We were about 20 feet apart in a triangle shape. My shirt was now a rag as well as Tyler and Kyo's. Our mamodo's had there mouth's open and a yellow dragon came out of Zatch's mouth. Them same with Tiko and Shami except red and blue dragons. It looked like they were battling. Then the vision was over.

We looked older so it couldn't be any time soon.

"What! No! This can't be!" said the psychic mamodo. I realized why he said that.

Tyler was right. Eventually Tyler, Kyo and Me were going to have to fight. Because we would have the last mamodo's on Earth.

This cliffhanger was just killing me. I couldn't help it. It's just a writing style I use. PLEASE REVIEW. I'm sorry this was a short chap.


	8. The Ultimate Spell Part One

Sorry it took me so long to update. School almost over and have to study for finals. Well enjoy.

6 months after the vision.

Tyler still hadn't come home, but my parents did. I figured I should tell them about the whole mamodo thing. How else was I going to explain Tyler's disappearance?

I had just finished telling them about everything I had been through in the passed 6 months. It took me nearly 5 hours!

"A mamodo eh? Kalulu…" my mom said

What did she just say? Did she? No she couldn't have.

"Mom I probably heard you wrong but did you just say Kalulu?"

"Oh Travis, you heard me right. 18 years ago I had a mamodo named Kalulu."

This must mean that mamodos are a lot older than they look.

"18 years ago Kalulu and I were one of the last pair of mamodo fighters on Earth. We had vital information about the evil king but before we could take him down we got destroyed by a mamodo named Sikey. Now that Kalulu was destroyed there was only two mamodos left. I saw the most devastating battle of my life. It was between an evil metal mamodo with a pointy head of some sort and the ground mamodo Sikey. They both must've had 50 spells. The battle lasted forever as I thought. Finally the metal mamodo summoned some monster of some sort and destroyed Sikey's book. I never heard from Kalulu again, though I think about her every day of my life and I will never forget her. I hoped I would never have to tell you this Travis. Though now Tyler's life is in danger also."

Well at least mom knew what was going on. Poor dad. He didn't have a clue.

"AHHH! STOP IT! I WON'T LISTEN ANYMORE!"

It was coming from outside.

"Zantai!" I yelled. We ran at super speed to the front of the house.

We saw Shami on the ground with her hands over her ears yelling. Tyler was their too. He looked so evil.

"TRAVIS! YOU MUST HELP TYLER! YOU MUST HELP HIM REMEMBER WHO HE REALLY IS! HE IS UNDER THE CONTROL OF A MIND CONTROL MAMODO BUT THE SPELL IS TO POWERFUL FRO THE MAMODO! YOU MUST…"

Then Shami flew across the street by some blast of some kind. That must've taken a lot out of her. She was in front of Tiko and me.

Tiko looked at her necklace and looked at his too.

"My lost sister. It is you…"

Then Tiko took off his necklace and held Shami's too. He looked up into the sky and it got dark and a storm was brewing. Then Tiko shined with a red light and Shami with a blue light. A spell had revealed itself in my book.

It read Fusion. And I had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen. And I loved it. Because across the street was Sikey and the mohawk dude. And another strange mamodo. This must've been that mind control mamodo. He wasn't going to control me.

"Tyler snap out of it! It's me Travis! I don't want to hurt you! Remember me! Remember mom and dad! REMEMBER YOUR DESTINY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Tyler looked at me. Then the dark ora around him disappeared. And he fainted a bit. I went to catch him.

"Tyler. It's ok now. It's me Travis. I'm here to help. Though right now we've got to help Tiko and Shami."

"Travis. Thank you. But I think there is one more thing you don't realize." He whispered in my ear.

He got up slowly and opened his book. A new spell had appeared in his book too. He told me read Fusion. Just like mine! Tiko and Shami must have some sort of connection.

"Ready. At the same time."

"FUSION!" We both yelled!

Then Shami and Tyler turned into a plain blue figure and went up into the air. Then Tiko and me turned into some red figures. We also rose up into the air. And started to combine together. Tyler and me were becoming the mamodo too!

When the fusion was finished we were shining with intensive light. We were about 6'5 probably and we had gold armor. On the left side the shoulder and knee and feet armor were red and on the right side blue. The helmet was blue on the right side and gold in the middle. The rest of the armor was gold. We were holding a blue shield and had the symbol of the mamodo book in gold on it. We also and a Red knight's sword that looked like a cone and a gold handle. It had strange symbols in the middle. We levitated to about three feet from the ground and said.

When we talked we sounded like four voices in one but we had a deep voice.

(If you ever saw Digimon, the sword looks like Gallantmon's and the voice is a little deeper. This was an author's note.)

"We are Karadorn! Fusion Mamodo of Water and Fire! We will not be stopped! Now prepare to meet your destiny!"


	9. The Ultimate Spell Part Two

Last time…

"We are Karadorn! Fusion Mamodo of Fire and Water! Prepare to meet your destiny!"

Now…

Sikey across the street and the psychic mamodo were scared.

"MIKAI!"

Sand was coming at us when we yelled!

"SHAKAI!" then "TILAKO!" and the glass blasted and it shot at Sikey and the other mamodo.

"TREYA!" then a white and black aurora went around the mamodos hands and the same thing around the glass. He stopped it in mid-air! Then he shot it back at us! This was like freaking chess!

"Toonyer!" we transported to behind them. "Sunti!" we yelled and our hands went up on fire and blasted Sikey and the psychic. They flew across the street on to our block. Now it was becoming checkers. KING ME! Haha. Anyways…

"Creeko!" yelled the mohawk dude and then a giant rock snake erupted from the ground. He flew at us at amazing speeds.

The red aurora appeared around the sword we held.

"RASWORD!" WE ran up to the snake with both hands on the sword and then cut in the middle of the mouth and we kept running until we cut the whole thing.

Then… "TOONYER!" this took a bit more concentration cause we were transporting the others too. We went to the school. It was located near a river. "LAKEEN!" we bended the water to blast it toward the psychic. "Treya!" once again the water stopped but the mamodo was weak so he was only able the protect himself.

(A/N. Ok this is getting annoying. Sikey is Sikey. The mohawk dude will be Ollie. The psychic mamodo will be Lenny. The psychic mamodos caster will be Microbe.)

Ollie, Lenny and Microbe were flown backwards like 50 feet.

The armor on us was losing its glowness.

(A/N. Also the four of them are sort of like in balls inside Karadorn. Sort of like in Digimon season three they are in those ball thingys. Sorry I don't know how do describe it to much.)

Inside the balls- "Guys were losing power. I can feel it." Said Shami. "Me too!" replied Tiko in a worried voice.

"Bokata!"

Then a rock wall came up from around us. And went together like a sandwich. Sadly we were in the middle.

We lost our Karadorn form and were back to our normal selves. No good at all.

"Muahaha! You will now suffer defeat!" yelled Micorbe.

"HARKELL!" then it looked like some sort of energy thing came out of the diamond on Lenny's head and blasted at us.

Then out of nowhere, Kyo and Zatch jumped in front of us and yelled "RASHIELD!"

The giant shield protected us and went back at Lenny. His book was burning. He was getting sent back to the mamodo world. Though then, "Reshun!" and like a trampoline then ground shook at we flew towards where the mamodo was getting sent back. Then we all at the same time…except for Sikey and Ollie went through Lenny and disappeared. We were in some time tunnel thing. It was cylinder shaped. And blue all around and it felt like Star Wars a bit. Then gravity kicked in again and we fell on to something concrete. We looked like we were in an ally. I got up and looked around. This looked a lot like the deserted parts of Tokyo except no one was to be seen…

Tiko and Shami and Tyler along with Zatch and Kyo got up and stood next to me. Shami looked devastated and Tiko almost fainted.

"OH NO! This looks a lot like home!" yelled Shami.

"What on Earth are you talkin' bout girlfriend…" said Tyler trying to stay calm yet hyperventilating.

"No! This can't be!Were on the mamodo world…" said Zatch looking scared.

**To be continued…**


	10. The Beginning of the End

Review please. I'm updating as fast as I can.

Enjoy!

"What! That's impossible!" yelled Kyo.

"Guys calm down. We will get back. While were here. I know something that will cheer you up." I said. "Where does Kalulu live?" I said smiling. I hope this would make them feel better.

It did…

"Oh my gosh. I totally forgot!" said Zatch

He grabbed Kyo and ran off somewhere. We barely kept up. Kyo was in the air because Zatch was pulling him so fast. We ran through a forest and then up on a hill and down the other side. We were running along a beach and finally got to a house. It was about 20 feet up high. It looked practically empty. Though it was trashed. With cuts all over the house. Some hurricane or something must of hit it.

"Kalulu! Where are you!" yelled Zatch.

"Something happened here." Said Tiko worried

"I think I have a clue." Replied Kyo. " It was her evil side. She must've triggered it when she got angry."

"Hello Boys!" yelled someone with a sinister voice.

"Who are you calling a boy!" screamed Shami being defensive.

We looked at the roof and there was a girl with knives for fingers.

"Zatch! I can't believe you have the nerve to come here after you destroyed my book!" said Kalulu with the sinister voice.

"Huh? That's the cute little Kalulu?"

"Yeah. But the evil Kalulu…" replied Tiko

Then she jumped and spun her claws like a helicopter and safely landed.

She was running really fast.

"Come on people fight like a man!" shouted Kalulu

"I ain't gonna fight like a man! I'm gonna fight like a girl! You a is mine!"

Shami jumped up with some acrobatic and threw a full force punch at Kalulu and she flew back into the house and was weaken temporarily.

"Ready Now!" Shouted Shami.

"ZAKARE!" Zatch was crying.

"SHAKAI!" Tiko was crying too.

"LAKEEN!" Nope Shami didn't care.

Kalulu really got hurt from those blasts that she went back to her normal form.

"Oh. That's the cute little Kalulu! Ok…Now I'm good." I said.

We ran to her side.

"Kalulu… Please wake up. I'm so sorry." Said Zatch holding and hugging Kalulu while he was drenching out tears.

"Zatch…no…please tell me Tiko is still back on the mamodo world…" said Kalulu softly.

"Psh…Gimme a break." Said Shami. She was really jealous of Kalulu.

"I'm right here Kalulu. I'm ok. Don't worry." Said Tiko smiling that Kalulu was ok. "And look. This is my sister. I didn't find out till yesterday."

"But that means that…Wait a second…what is Kyo doing here?" she asked as she got up.

"We got transported to the mamodo world by accident. We still have the books. We have to find a way to get back."

"hmm. It could be dangerous but…never mind…" said Tiko debating with himself.

"Tiko…What do you know that we don't?"

"There is a place where mamodos can battle some sort of gatekeeper and go back to the mamodo world. He knows every spell anyone has used against him. He lives on the far side of the mamodo world. We barely would stand a chance." Said Tiko

"Yea but we can use Karadorn and kick his butt!" shouted Tyler blissfully.

"Maybe. Let's vote. Whoever wants to go raise your hand." Asked Tiko

Everyone raised his or her hand.

"Ok. Then it's settled. We will start our journey tomorrow." Said Tiko. "First we need to find somewhere to stay."

"I know!" shouted Zatch

"Wait a second. Zatch got his memory back!" shouted Kyo

"Oh yea! I didn't realize. Now I remember that…Oh wait, there's nothing in my life worth telling. Those other mamodos were right. I AM A LOSER!" cried Zatch

"Don't say that Zatch! I know you can be annoying but you're a great kid and you helped me get friends and make my life have a purpose." Said Kyo trying to calm Zatch down. "Now come on. We got a long journey ahead of us…"

We went to Tiko's home which was very hot. It was one floor. It had a fireplace, a kitchen, and 3 couches. It also had a bedroom and a guest room. We stayed there for the night and got up early the next morning. We went to a food shop, which had similar foods to Earth. Like a zou-zou. It tasted like an apple except a lot sweeter. Also a scrolly that tasted just like Italian bread. And finally we had wilskow which were the healthiest drinks on the mamodo world though it tasted like a pina colada except 10 times better.

We started our journey. We walked what seemed like miles down tons of farmland. We occasionally would see different mamodos with different powers. Like one of them was controlling the weather. Another had roots come out from the ground and he grew trees. Some had really strange powers like creating fog or love powers. We had to get Tiko away from the love mamodo cause he was definitely under a spell. It was really funny.

The journey took what seemed like weeks. A lot of kind older mamodos let us stay with them. The closer we got the more familiar people were with the gatekeeper. We hadn't used the spells at all. We just didn't need them. We finally reached our destination. And here's why.

The sky was dark and stormy with lightning blasting everywhere. In the distance we saw a great "castle" that looked more like plates stacked up. There was also some sort of bridge that had metal circles 5 feet apart going to the castle. Though the rings were just floating. Then a "bubble" appeared and we stepped inside. The bubble was taking us towards the castle. When we stepped off we ran up to the gigantic doors.

They opened by themselves and we walked in. We walked about a quarter a mile into a giant stadium with no stands or seats. When we walked in the gigantic doors closed behind us. Then the ground started shaking and we heard some big footsteps and saw a really scary shadow. When it came into the stadium from the other side it was devastating. There was no easy way out of this. WE had to get ready for the battle of our lives…

**To be continued…**


	11. The GateKeeper

The beast stared us down and made his first attack!

"ROAR!"

The sound waves made us fly back and crash into the wall.

"That's it! ZACARE!"

Thunderbolts collected out of Zatch's mouth and shot at the gatekeeper. When it hit the gatekeeper not much happened, except he brushed himself off. Then he shot thunder out of his mouth!

"He's copying your move!" yelled Kyo. "Rasheild!"

Nothing happened…

"Rasheild! Huh! ITS NOT WORKING!"

"There not gonna get out of there in time!" I screamed.

"Lakeen!" yelled Tyler. Tons of water flew at the thunder just in time to blow up the explosion. The beast fell back.

"Time to dance big boy! Rishai!"

Nothing happened.

"We can't use the moves except for the first ones!" yelled Tiko over the explosion.

"Well then. That's all we need! SHAKAI!"

A jet of flames came out of Tiko's mouth…

Smoke gathered around the beast and we couldn't see inside

It jumped out of the smoke and flew into the air like 100 feet and came down at amazing speeds. When it impacted the ground we were thrown into the air and when we came down we didn't have it in us anymore.

"He's…too…strong!" shouted Tyler catching his breath every. "How…are we…supposed to beat…this guy?"

"Like this!" Kalulu screamed! She was in her evil form. She jumped up to the monster's face and started slicing away. Kalulu didn't seem so evil. She was fighting with her heart. She finally punched him so hard that he fell back and crashed into the gate to Earth.

"Come on! Let's go!" I shouted

We all ran towards the gate but the monster stopped us.

"Zacare!"

"Lakeen!" The monster fell forward.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" screamed Kyo and he jumped in front of us to protect us… (Not like it would really help a 50 ton monster from hurting us…)

Kyo's book was shining like crazy.

"Rasheild!"

The great wall came up from the ground at an angle and blasted the monster to the other wall from which he came in.

We all ran toward the gate and stopped because…

We heard something breathe outward from its nose. We turned around slowly.

The beast was starting at us deadly and charged.

"COME ON!" screamed Tyler. "Quickly!"

We were sprinting towards the gate when I tripped. Kalulu turned back to pick me up.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

I turned around and saw the monster.

He blasted the most powerful fire, thunder attack I had ever seen. (Actually it was the only fire, thunder attack I had ever seen but anyway.)

Kalulu jumped in front of me and blocked the attack.

"GO! GO! GO!" I watched in devastation as I walked through the portal and seeing Kalulu sacrifice her life for me. I stepped through the portal and was on my way to Earth.


	12. The Vision Begins

We were on our way back to Earth. I "flew up" to the others.

"Travis…Where's Kalulu?" asked Zatch worriedly?

"I'm so sorry Zatch…but Kalulu scarified her life to save me…" I said drizzling tears.

Zatch was having more of a hurricane of tears.

Gravity kicked in…

We fell through a tree that was like half oak and half rainforest tree. We fell through the branches.

"Ow. That hurt…" I said rubbing my head.

I stood up and looked around. Everything was so futuristic. Cars were flying! This place looked exactly like I, Robot the movie!

I walked up to a sign that said…

37th annual S.C.A. Fair 

Date: May 7th 2028

All money will be donated to charity

2028! WE WERE IN THE FUTURE!

Then a man walked up to me and gave me a strange look. He looked very familiar.

"Do you remember me?" he asked.

I gave him that sort of strange look. "Should I…" I asked puzzled.

"My name is Ollie. You haven't aged a bit."

"You mean Ollie the spellcaster!"

"Yes it is me. There hasn't been any mamodo's since you left. Brago and Sikey destroyed each others books but nothing happened. You six were still out there. So it's been 30 years you've been gone. That's why the mamodo's never age. The mamodo world goes a lot faster in time then Earth does. As you can see Earth has changed a lot in 30 years. You three became the biggest news in twenty years. You all disappeared without a trace. Not even I would of thought of you going to the mamodo world until I just saw you come out of that portal. But you must hide. Time Travel has become very big and we created a system that if people ever from the past came we would have to erase their memories and make them apart of this life. You must hide. They can't catch you or if they do the mamodo battles will never be restored. You must finish the battle."

Then we heard a siren.

"Oh no! That's them! Run! Get out of here!"

I ran up to the others.

"GET UP! Long story short. Were in the future and if those police coming catch us they'll erase our memories and will never finish the mamodo battle.

I opened my mamodo book to the middle and was about to turn to the front but there were red letters. I searched the whole book. No blue symbols in sight! Same for Tyler and Kyo.

"Azarath Zantai!" We all were running with Tiko leading the pack. We saw all the places flash before us. The future ruled. Tiko finally tripped and we fell into a volcano sort of place. It was like a crater sort of thing. OH no… The vision… was happening now…


	13. The End: Part 1

We stood apart from each other ready to fight. With a whole spell book of spells anything could happen. Tiko and me had gone through too much to loose. We were going to win.

"You guys recognize this?" asked Tyler.

"Please Tyler. Like we can forget it." Said Kyo smiling.

"Ready for one final battle?" I asked smirking.

"Oh yeah!" replied Kyo and Tyler.

"Let's GO then! Multizacare!" screamed Kyo and lightning was trying to hit Tiko, Shami, Tyler and me.

"KRECKA!" I yelled. And a heat barrier formed around Tiko and me. The lightning couldn't get through to us.

Tyler was still helpless till. "Lurook!" he yelled and an ice shield formed around him but when the lightning hit the ice it shattered and flew towards Kyo and Zatch.

"Rasheild!" yelled Kyo and the ice reflected back at me.

"Magmui!" I yelled and a giant wall of magma came up in front of Tiko and me and when the ice came it melted before it could get to us.

It was getting really hot. We had to end this soon or we might not be able to take much more of the heat.

"Barogo!" yelled Tyler and giant ice shards we coming up under us besides Tyler and Shami.

They were coming up faster and more of them were coming with each passing second.

"Azarath Sunti!"

Tiko's hands hand like a chain of fire and he was whipping the shards like crazy.

They finally stopped coming up.

"Zacaresnako!"

Zatch held up his hands and two lightning snakes came out of them.

"Shakaimonstro!" And then fire came out of Tiko's mouth and formed a huongous fire monster.

"Tilakorhino!" yelled Tyler and Shami practically sculpted an ice rhino and the three monsters clashed and there was a big explosion. We all flew back into the wall. I though that was it for me. That I should give up. But then I saw Tiko get up slowly.

"Travis…As long as you are willing to fight so will I!" he yelled at me determined.

I got up and pushed myself from out of the wall. The others got up too.

The battle seemed to go on for hours. Spell after spell. It just didn't end. But then destiny almost controlled us.

"BAO ZAKERUGA!" yelled Kyo and the giant yellow dragon came from Zatch's mouth.

"ZAO ZAKERUGA!" I screamed and the giant red dragon came from Tiko's mouth.

"GAO ZAKERUGA!" yelled Tyler and the giant blue dragon came from Shami's mouth.

The dragons were clashing like crazy. Biting each other. And then I saw Tyler starting to get dizzy. He fainted and his book closed. Shami saw this and the dragon disappeared. Then Tiko's and Zatch's dragon destroyed Shami's book with ease. Then the dragons disappeared. We went over to Tyler and Shami. Tyler awoke and saw Shami disappearing.

"NO! SHAMI! Don't go! You were my best friend!" cried Tyler pouring tears.

"Thank you Tyler. For everything you did for me…" Then she disappeared.

Then a portal sort of thing appeared behind Tyler and sucked him in.

"TYLER!" I screamed. Tyler had disappeared too.

I looked at Kyo.

"Ok Kyo. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." I asked him knowing what he was going to say anyway.

"Hard way is a lot more fun Travis." Said Kyo sarcastically.

"Ok then. Let's do this."


	14. The End: Part 2

"Rasword!" I yelled. Tiko's hands turned into two fire swords.

"AHHH!" screamed Tiko while running towards Zatch.

"Rasheild!" The shield went up and Tiko CUT THROUGH THE SHEILD! And he started slicing at Zatch.

"I'm sorry Zatch! BUT I CAN'T LOSE!" screamed Tiko crying like crazy.

"Zakar!" yelled Kyo crying. We were all bursting tears by now.

Tiko was blasted back into the wall.

I ran up to him.

"NO! I can't lose you Tiko. You were like a brother to me. You always understood what I said…Don't leave me."

"I'll try Travis…" replied Tiko but was cut off.

"Bao Zakeruga!" yelled Kyo

"Krecka!" I yelled but only a weak barrier formed and the dragon broke through and then… Burned the book.

"NO! TIKO!"

"You really were my best friend Travis and always will be…" he said smiling a bit while in became transparent and disappeared.

"NO!" I screamed gushing tears.

"I'm sorry Travis," said Kyo sadly.

Then a giant pillar like light came down from the sky and took Kyo and Zatch into the sky.

Then the portal behind me opened and I was sucked in. I started thinking of all the old times.

"Hi my name is Tiko."  
"You can come home with me."

"_Shakai! AHH!"_

"_Of course I'll help you."_

"_Look Tiko the second spell!" _

"_Look Tiko the third spell!"_

"_We beat our first mamodo!"_

"_Sikey is too strong!"_

"_Zatch. Why don't you remember me?"_

"_Tyler. You have a mamodo?"_

"_Fusion!"_

"_WE are Karadorn!"_

"_Were in the mamodo world!"_

"_Kalulu. Stop! It's us."_

"_We have to beat the gatekeeper."_

"_Kalulu sacrificed herself to save me…"_

"_The future?"_

"_Ready for one final battle?"_

"_ZAO ZAKERUGA!"_

"_Tyler no!"_

"You really were my best friend Travis and always will be…" 

It was over…

Well how'd you like it? Please review. Don't worry. The story isn't over. But please answer a couple questions.

Do you think I should do an Epilouge?

Do you think I should tell how Tyler found Shami?


	15. The End: Part 3

I got up from the gravity fall. How could I lose? Tiko was such a great friend. I didn't care if I had won or not but I had wanted to keep being friends with Tiko. And since Zatch probably stopped the battles…I won't ever see Tiko again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I moved on with my life. Kiyo didn't show up to school. Nothing on the news said he was missing. I'm guessing his mom and my mom didn't want the whole world to know about the mamodo thing. Tyler was really broken down too. The first night I had gone through 15 pillow sheets from the tears I poured on my pillows. My mom then just gave me a cup.

I decided to skip homework one night and take a stroll in the park. I sat under the moonlight with a occasionally wildered cloud passing by. Tears dropped out of my eyes. How would I ever get over this? My mom was trying to make me and Tyler comfortable.

Then a small light started to shine in front of me. Zatch and Kiyo and Tyler stepped out of this light.

"Come on Travis. This story isn't over just yet." He said blinking at absolutely nothing. Wouldn't it be funny that if in some alternate reality there was a show called Zatch Bell and it was about all this and then on some website where kids post their stories he would write this story. Haha. That would be strange. Well anyways

"Since I'm the new king, I can take humans back to the mamodo world." Said Zatch.

I knew what was going to happen.

I walked into the light and we went up into the sky. We went into space and saw the whole world. It was so cool. We even saw a hurricane going into the Caribbean. Zatch was behind us watching Tyler and me looking over the light teleported we were in. He had his hands behind his back and he had a crown too! He must've obtained new powers.

Then we finally reached the mamodo world. Zatch showed us to his "palace" and there sitting on a couch were Tiko and Shami.

"TIKO!"  
"SHAMI!"

Tyler… Aw. Who cares about grammer? ME and Tyler ran over to Tiko and Shami and hugged them hard.

I brought Tiko up into the air hugging him so hard.

"Choking! Not breathing!" said Tiko gasping for air.

"Very funny." I replied chuckling. I put him down. And I was just so happy to see him. Well I had a great reunion. Zatch changed the time difference with his powers so that a couple days on the mamodo world was only 5 minutes on the real world.

I was so happy those 2 days. I really got to see what the mamodo world was like with mamodos actually in it. It was really cool. We had all the food we had last time there.

But…eventually we had to leave. The mamodo council was angry with Zatch that he brought other humans besides Kyo to their world so me and Tyler had to leave.

"Well. Tiko. I guess this is it." We made our goodbyes. Even Kyo had to leave. HE had over stayed his usual welcome in the mamodo world. They had to prepare for a new one while Zatch tried to withhold it.

As we were leaving Tiko said in the distance waving.

"Don't worry Travis! I'll see you again some day!"

The End 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well I'm sorry to state that this story is over. I would really appreciate it if you would review this last chapter. Please review. Well you can check out my other stories. IF you want I'll do an epilogue but I need something else besides anonymous reviews.


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note

This is just a clear up for chapter 8.

When I made chapter 8 not much was known about the mamodo world from the TV show so I made up a theory that would have the mamodo world go slower.

P.S. The3rd epilougechapter will be arriving soon!


End file.
